Because I Remember
by Wolvmbm
Summary: Anthony Michaels witnessed a tragic event in his childhood. Now he and his family must go under the Witness Protection Program to be safe. His new name is Chad Danforth. Couples: Chaylor, minor Troyella. Please be nice and review!
1. Prologue

As Secrets Are No Fun is done, and a sequel is underway, also while my other sequel is still in progress, I decided to start one of my other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

I remember the day like it was yesterday. The day that changed my life forever. My name was Anthony David Michaels. I used to live in New York City, New York. I remember coming home from school that day when I was 8. I just got an 'A' on my spelling test my dad helped me on. I was so excited to show him. I rushed through the door and called his name. I recall looking in the living room, the bedrooms, until I heard a smack from the kitchen. I ran over to the sound just to see dad lying on the ground, eyes closed, and blood oozing out of his head. 

I remember the man standing there with a crazy grin on his face and a bloody knife. I assumed my dad's blood. His image burned in my mind forever. He saw me, and advanced towards me with knife in hand. I screamed as loud as I could before the noise of sirens filled the room. Apparently, it scared the guy and he ran off. I knelt down to my dad. I remember shaking him constantly telling him to wake up, fighting back my own tears. He didn't wake up.

My mom came in about an hour later with some groceries. She kept calling for me and dad to come and help her. I didn't move. Mom was of course mad at me for not listening, but her anger quickly disappeared when she saw me sitting in a pool of my father's blood on the tile floor. I told her everything I saw. She quickly dialed 911.

I remember sitting there in that eerie police office. My mom insisted that I don't get involved in all of the mayhem, but the police officer persisted. He asked my to tell him everything I remembered. I did so. After that, he told my mom something and we were left to wait for who knows how long. I fell asleep in my mom's lap.

I remember her waking me up shortly after. The police officer handed my mom some folders and told her to be safe. She kept saying, 'I can't do this to Anthony.' The police officer said, 'he may have no other choice.' I remember walking home with my mom that night, holding her hand, completely unaware of the situation at hand.

I remember a couple days after sitting in a church, in a black suit, looking at my dad lying in a casket. My mom was right next to me wiping her eyes with a tissue. I wanted my dad to wake up. I kept thinking he was asleep. I walked up to him, against the protest of my mother, and asked him to please wake up for me. I realized he wouldn't be waking up for me or anytime soon. Mom said he was in a better place. I wanted to be there with him. Mom said it wasn't my time.

I remember walking in the airport waiting for our plane to arrive the next day. I asked mom, 'where are we going?' she said 'someplace safe.' For three years she said that as we were relocated from place to place. I was told never to tell what I saw. I was told we kept moving because of my mom's job. I had a different name every time.

I remember the nightmares I would have when I was 9. I constantly saw my dad's killer coming for me, hunting me down with the bloody knife of his. I would always run to my mom when I had them. She would reassure me everything was okay.

I remember being 10 when my mom finally told me the reason why we kept moving. She said our lives were in danger. I didn't believe her. I didn't want to believe her, but it was the truth. The guy who killed my father was Rico "Cage" Thomas, a notorious loan shark and con man. He wanted my dad to give up his store. The family store my dad worked so hard to get for us. "Cage" wanted it and whatever he wanted, he got. The police apparently have been trying to track him down for years, but no one had a clear view of what he looked like. Except for me. Mom says since I'm the only one who saw his face, he was out to get me to make sure I couldn't tell anyone so he and his business wouldn't be shut down for good.

I remember arriving in Albuquerque. I had just turned 11. My new name was Chad Paul Danforth. My mom was Kelly Patricia Danforth. Mom assured me we'd be safe here, just like every other place. Sometimes I wish I could just forget everything and be normal, but I can't. It's only because I remember that my life's and my mom's life is in jeopardy everyday. I couldn't bear putting someone else in danger.

* * *

I hope you guys will like this story. Tell me if I should continue. Please review and be nice! Also, don't be afraid and check out my other HSM stories too. 


	2. Dreams

Thank you to all who reviewed. Volleyballgal, DeanParker, haz dare2 dream, CHAYLORxJAY0NCE'S CHICA, HPLuver4Ever, SunsetsAndStars, Chaylorlovr58, HSMGossipGirlQueen, Chaylor4Lyfe, henantz, amberhsm, Harri B, and ChaylorBabe.

Disclaimer: Gimme whatcha got for a porkchop. Sorry. I don't own HSM.

* * *

" Do you think you can run? You think you can escape me, Anthony? Or would you prefer Chad now?" Cage taunted in the darkness.

" How did you know?" Chad asked.

" How did I not know? I know everything about you, your friends, your teachers, everything," he sneered.

" Just leave me alone, Cage. Leave. Me. Alone."

" Oh, I'm shaking," he teased while tossing his head back in daunting laughter. Chad found this as his way to escape. He began to run in the opposite direction, before he could feel the grip of Rico Thomas tighten around his neck as he was jerked backwards and landed hard on the ground.

" You, boy, are the only thing that stands in my way," Rico stated cracking his knuckles. " Once I get rid of you, I won't have to worry about anyone disturbing my business anymore, now will I?"

Chad looked at him, slowly inching away as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket.

" Say goodbye, Anthony."

Chad Danforth woke up with a start. Sweat poured from his face while he rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. Chad glanced over at the clock. 3: 23 it read. _Great, I didn't plan on sleeping those extra three hours anyway_, he thought.

He peeked over at the full moon waning at his window and the sky beginning to brighten from its darken status. His dreams, well nightmares, have become more realistic. He constantly imagined Rico Thomas looming somewhere, watching his every move. Chad rubbed his temples as he laughed silently to himself. _He doesn't know where I am. He probably still thinks I'm in New York_, he thought to himself. _This is ridiculous. It's impossible. _

Chad got out of his bed and walked over to his window. He looked at all the house with their front porch light on, but all the other lights in the house off. _That should be me. I should be asleep. I should be…me._ Chad was envious. Envious that every else could be normal and live their own lives. Jealous that wasn't him. Resentful that he had lied to innocent people everyday. Envious that this wasn't him.

Envious that he doesn't even remember who he is anymore.

* * *

Next chapter soon. Please be nice and review. And sorry if I kept you waiting long. 


	3. Car Ride

Keeping it moving.

Thank you ChaylorBabe, volleyballgal, and HSMGossipGirlQueen.

Disclaimer: Boogie. (I don't own it)

* * *

Chad looked over to his clock again. Now it was 6:30. The sky had dramatically changed from its gloomy state to a brighter state including a mixture of colors swirled in all to create daytime. How did Chad know this? He watched it happen. He watched it happen like he watched the clock change number subtly corresponding with the seconds he counted.

He leaned back on his bed and the clock changed once more. Any minute now his mom would come barging in, waking him up for before school basketball practice. The season had just started and coach, a.k.a. his best friend's dad, had decided that everyone could use a bit more practice. He said it was a good way for everybody to meet the new members, blah, blah, and blah.

As if on cue, Ms. Danforth comes rushing in to awake her son. No knocking, no preparing, just barging straight in.

" Chad, get rea…" she began before Chad stood up and paraded to the bathroom. Ms. Danforth looked at the bathroom door as if she could spot the change in her son through the wood material separating the two. She wrapped her bathrobe tightly around herself as she walked back to her room.

Chad turned on the faucet. The running water drowned out his fears. It was calming. He didn't want it to end. But everything comes to an end. He knew better than anyone. Chad stared at his reflection in the mirror as the faucet continued. He quickly turned away releasing he couldn't tell who was staring back at him in the mirror.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Chad stepped in the car, wearing basketball shorts and a shirt, in contrast to his mother, dressed in a blouse with a knee length black skirt. Ms. Danforth glanced at her son once he silently stepped inside the car.

" Chad, is there something going on?" she asked concernedly.

" Nothing, mom," he said nonchalantly keeping his focus on the leaf covered road ahead.

" You can tell me anything," Ms. Danforth added.

" I'm fine, mom."

" Son, if it's anything about Rico…"

" I said I'm fine, mom. Now can we go?" he interrupted still not looking at her.

Kelly Danforth had nothing else to do. She started the ignition and drove to East High.

Once the Danforth pulled up to the familiar high school, Chad immediately opened the car door and headed out.

" Bye, mom," Chad muttered.

" Sweetie?" his mother called out. Chad turned around to face her. The first time he's done so this morning.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" I love you, son." A moment of silence had past before Chad finally returned the phrase.

" Love you too, mom," he said quietly so only she could hear him.

" Have a good day," she said pulling off the wildcat parking lot.

As Chad watched his mother drive away, Troy Bolton approached him.

" Hey Chad, wassup?" Troy greeted as he patted his friend on the back.

" Hey Troy," Chad replied.

" Dude, you ok? You seem kinda quiet today," Troy spotted.

" Me quiet? Nah, you must've hit you head on something. When am I ever quiet?" Chad said.

Troy looked at him. Chad thought for a second he could see right thru him. That he knew this Chad Danforth person didn't exist. That he's been lying to him everyday.

" You haven't been quiet since I first met you," Troy chuckled. " Now let's get inside, co-cap. I want to teach you this new fake-out move."

Troy headed towards the gym basketball in one hand, his gym bag in the other, while his backpack laid on his back. Chad began following him until he heard a twig snap in the distance. He looked around him, but no one was there.

" Chad, come on, dude," Troy called out.

" Coming, man."

Chad continued to follow him, forgetting the sound far off. Today began another day in the life of Chad Danforth.

* * *

So, double updates, like I said. Please review and be nice. 


	4. Basketball

Hello everyone. Thank you to HPLuver4Ever, Chaylor4Lyfe, HSMGossipGirl, ChaylorBabe, DuMbBlOnDe2010, and volleyballgal for chapter 2.

Chaylorlovr58, ChaylorBabe, Chaylor4Lyfe, DeanParker, HSMGossipGirl, volleyballgal, and HPLuver4Ever for chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

And yes, I will make the chapters longer.

* * *

Basketball had become much more than a game to Chad. Ever since he began playing with Troy back in the sixth grade, it had become a release. He could become himself when he played. Chad felt like he belonged. The sound of the ball hitting the hardwood gym floor as he dribbled calmed him. The swish of the net one the ball went in excited him. The final buzzer signaling the end of the game upset him.

" Alright guys, good practice today. Keep working on your fundamentals. See you guys after school," Coach Bolton bellowed.

The guys all left and headed towards the locker room. Chad took a little bit longer to go in the locker room, not wanting to forget the feel of the ridges on the basketball.

" Chad, are you ok?" Coach asked him noticing he was the only one still left on the court.

" Yeah, coach. I'm fine," Chad automatically responded. It was becoming a frequent answer these days. One day, he hoped, it might actually be the truth.

" Ok, well, you better go and get your stuff, you don't want to be late for class," Coach suggested.

" Will do, coach." Chad let the ball roll out of his hands as he slowly walked to the locker rooms. He felt a piece of him being left behind as he looked back on the empty basketball court, wishing he could stay there forever.

* * *

Chad was the last to leave the locker room. He re-adjusted his backpack to make it more comfortable. He knew he needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't feel betrayed if they knew the truth. But they could never know the truth. Knowing the truth will erase everything he has built the last five years of his life on. Having to start from scratch? Chad didn't think he could do it.

Taylor McKessie peered outside of her chemistry classroom, where she spent the last hour trying to teach a quarter of the football team how to mix acids and bases together, when she saw Chad walking by. Granted she hated him and everything he and his friends stood for, but she was human. When she saw the solemn look on his face, she wanted to know what as wrong.

" Danforth! Why are you so sad? Don't tell me, another cheerleader found a boyfriend?" Taylor said.

" Leave me alone, McKessie, I'm not in the mood to joke around," Chad replied quietly.

" You look like someone deflated your basketball," she joked.

" I said leave me alone," he repeated in the same tone.

" Chad," she sighed lightly touching his shoulder, " I know we're not the best of friends, or friends, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here if you need me."

Chad looked down at her, watching her brown eyes fill with concern, feeling his stomach fill with hate for himself. Hating that he had to lie to Taylor.

" I'm fine," he replied again. " Just fine."

" Chad…."

" I gotta go."

" Chad," Taylor said holding his hand, " would you tell me if something was wrong?"

Chad began to feel nauseous from all the hate that was rapidly filling inside of him.

" Taylor, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy now. I can handle myself." He gave her hand a light squeeze, not in jest, but in appreciation, and turned away.

Chad walked out of the hallway. Taylor watched him leave, feeling upset that she couldn't do anymore to help him.

Troy met up with him once he left Taylor's sight. " Dude, was McKessie saying something to you?" Troy asked.

" Yeah, but…" Chad hesitated looking behind as if he could spot Taylor still standing outside of the classroom, " it's nothing I couldn't handle."

" Of course, man. I didn't doubt you for a second. We should get going," Troy suggested.

" We should," Chad agreed.

Troy and Chad walked out of the hallway. Chad looked back at the classroom where Taylor was tutoring. She saw her peek out of the room. Their eyes briefly met before Chad turned away due to his ever-increasing guilt. Something inside wanted to tell her, to tell anyone even, but he couldn't. Although he didn't want to admit it, he cared too much for Taylor and he felt it best if she didn't know.

But someone already knew.

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Please review and be nice and check out my other stories! 


	5. Asleep

Thanks for all the reiviews and sorry I'm so late. BananaBlondie14, Always-Here-Imani, Chaylorlovr58, ChaylorBabe, DuMbBlOnDe2010, HPLuver4Ever, bleuistheonlyman, RissaIzDeBomb, and xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

First period came quickly as if early basketball practice never happened. There sat 16 year old Chad Danforth. That same Chad was losing a battle against his eyelids. The more he lifted them up, the heavier they got each time he blinked. His algebra teacher didn't seem to mind this as he continued on with his lesson. Chad slowly looked at the clock as it taunted him ticking ever so slowly in a rhythmic pattern that was so easy to doze off to... 

" Chad!" Troy whispered urgently.

" What?" he mumbled inaudibly, barely lifting his eyes.

Troy nudged Chad's arm to fully alert him.

Raising his head, Chad reassured, " I'm up, I'm up."

" Bolton, Danforth, I hope I'm not interrupting your conversation," Mr. Hall stated to the pair.

" Sorry, Mr. Hall," they both said.

" Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to continue with my lesson." Mr. Hall turned back around to the board. " Now, if the coefficent of the number is in the denominator..."

" Dude, what is going on with you today?" Troy asked him quietly.

Chad muttered, " Hmm?"

" Chad, are you even listening to me? Chad? Chad?"

Mr. Hall cleared his throat loudly. " Mr. Danforth!"

Chad raised his head. " Yes, Mr. Hall?" He said awake and alert.

" May you refrain from sleeping in my class?"

" Yes, yes sir." He rubbed his eyes awake as Troy looked at him. " What?" he asked him.

" You tell me," Troy mouthed in response.

* * *

As the bell rang to signal the end of class, Chad rushed out of the classroom, running into Gabriella. 

" Sorry, Gabi," Chad apologized.

" Oh, no it's not your fault, it's mine. Is Troy coming?" she asked peering inside the classroom.

" Yes, he is," Troy called out walking out of the math room, not before running into the door. " Ow!"

Gabriella reached out for Troy's arm. " Oh Troy, are you ok?"

" Yeah, I'm good," he winced massaging his forehead.

" Are you still coming over today?"

Troy put his arm around her. " Wouldn't miss it for the world."

" How about you, Chad?"

" As much as I would love to spend two hours of my life watching Troy's spine dissolve into jelly as you call him Roysie, I think I'll pass," Chad explained sarcastically.

" Come on Chad, it's not like that. My mom will be out on a date until late..."

" Your mom is always on a date, it seems," Troy commented.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, " Kinda, but I'm happy more than anything. It's getting really serious for her and this guy seems like a really great guy for her."

" So, do you think you may have a step-father soon?" Troy questioned.

" Oh, I haven't given it much thought. But if my mom's happy, then I guess I'm happy too."

" That's great. Hope I'm invited to the wedding," Troy said.

She lightly hit his arm, " Oh, please, don't rush things. So Chad, are you game or what? Aren't man enough to sit there with your best friend and his girlfriend?"

" Three's a company," Chad defended.

" But Taylor will be there too."

" Three's a company, but five's over the limit," Chad stated.

Gabriella turned to Troy in confusion." Did he just say five?"

" Chad fell asleep in Mr. Hall's class today. I guess his math skills are sinking faster than his grade," he said.

" I heard that!" Chad said.

" So seriously Chad, are you coming or not?" Gabriella asked again.

Chad sighed. " If I say yes, will you stop asking?"

" Yes I will."

" Then I guess I'm..."

" Taylor!" Gabriella shouted letting go of Troy and running to her best friend.

" Does she always do that?" Chad asked.

" Yeah. She does," Troy answered. " So can we expect to see you today?"

" I guess so."

Gabriella and Taylor walked up. " So, we're all meeting at my house at 4?" Gabriella said.

A unision of ' yeah's' sounded around the group.

" Ok, well we need to get to class before we're all late," Gabriella reminded everyone as she grabbed Troy and headed in the opposite direction.

Chad began walking towards his locker as Taylor followed him.

" Are you feeling any better? You look a little flushed, like you saw a ghost or something," Taylor said to Chad concerned. A far contrast of her usual sarcastic tone she normally talked in around him.

" Look, I'm fine. What else do you want me to say that will get that message across your head?" Chad stated sternly, slamming his locker shut causing Taylor and everyone within a five foot radius to jump.

" I was just..."

" You were just nothing." An awkward silence passed between them as Taylor pretended to play with her jacket's zipper.

" I got to get to class," she muttered quietly running to her class, looking down hoping the lump in her throat watering her eyes would go away. Chad sighed realizing what he did.

" Taylor, wait!"

* * *

Sorry again about taking forever to update. The next few chapters or so should be pretty good so keep on the look-out. I'll try to update faster next time. Please review and be nice and read my other stories as well! 


	6. Relief

Shout outs to xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, bleuistheonlyman, Harri B, Cat 2, HP4EverLuver, and QueenAttie for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor all sat in the Montez's living room, watching re-runs upon re-runs of old horror movies, romantic comedies, and unrealistic fantasies. Gabriella and Troy, who were enjoying themselves on the couch, watched as Chad and Taylor sat as far away from each other as possible. 

Taylor constantly shifted in her seat as she could feel Chad's stare penetrating her from across the room. She re-crossed for the hundredth time to try and focus her attention on something else. It wasn't working very well.

Chad maintain his stare at Taylor. She ignored him for the whole day due to their incident after math class today, more his fault if anything. He constant attempts to apologize were foiled by her attempts to avoid him in every way possible. Now, they were in the same room, no less than 10 feet apart. Tension wouldn't begin to cover it.

" Would anyone like anything else to drink?" Gabriella offered. " I'm quite thirsty myself."

" I'm fine," Taylor quickly replied.

Chad responded shortly after, " No, thanks."

Gabriella turned to her boyfriend. " Would you like anything Roysie?"

" As a matter of fact I would," answered Troy. " While still on that fact, I would like to help you get that drink."

" Troy, I can get the drinks on my own." She put her hands on her hips.

Troy put his hands up in defense. " Just making sure." Gabriella sighed defeated. The two walked off into the kitchen, leaving Chad and Taylor alone.

" Taylor, can we please talk?"

Taylor turned her head to the side, pretending she didn't hear his question.

" I know you heard me, Taylor." Chad got up and walked over to the couch, sitting on the edge closest to her. " Please Taylor, just hear me out."

" I have nothing to say to you."

Chad groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought. " Taylor, you don't have to reply, but it'll mean a lot if you listen."

He took Taylor's silence as a response to continue. " Taylor, I know I got mad at you today. I yelled at you and I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me."

" I was just trying to help, Chad! I try to be nice, but if you're going to bite off my head when I do…" Taylor interjected.

" I know you did, Taylor, and I didn't mean to yell."

" And I didn't mean to be nice." Taylor's voice was breaking. She stood up.

Gabriella and Troy re-entered the room to see Taylor standing, and apparently about to leave.

" Taylor, Chad, what's going on? " Gabriella asked holding her drink.

Taylor turned towards the door. " I'm sorry Gabriella, I have to go."

" Wait, what's going on? What happened?" Taylor's best friend asked in confusion.

Taylor grabbed her coat and opened the door. " Thanks for inviting me, Gabs."

" Taylor, don't go! Troy, do something?"

Troy took a step forward and pointed at Taylor. " Uh,..I forbid you from leaving." The door shut before Troy finished his sentence.

He turned to Gabriella. " I tried," he shrugged.

" I'm sorry, Gabs, this is my fault," Chad apologized before standing and following the same path Taylor recently made.

" Wait, Chad, where are you heading off to?" The door slammed. Gabriella looked to Troy. " Wha…what just happened?"

" We weren't gone that long, were we?" Troy questioned.

* * *

Taylor hastily put on her jacket and rushed to her car. 

" Taylor, please just listen!" Chad called out behind her. She pulled her car door open. He pushed it to a close. Taylor's chemical mixing arms were no match to Chad's 24/7 basketball one's.

She became frustrated and gave up. " Just let me go!"

" Stop being so stubborn, McKessie, and let me finish," Chad demanded.

Taylor scoffed in disbelief. " For someone who is trying to apologize, calling me stubborn isn't getting you anywhere."

" Well, apparently trying to be nice to you isn't getting me anywhere, either."

" I really do not need this." She tried again to open the car door.

Chad leaned on it to prevent her from opening it. " Taylor, just listen for a minute."

Taylor sighed and leaned on the car next to him, arms folded, and an aggravated look drawn on her face. " Fine," she muttered.

" I'm sorry for yelling at you. You know how I am, I always talk before I think. If I thought about it for a second…"

" None of this would've happened," Taylor finished for him. She turned towards him to get a better look of his face. He looked truly sorry, and tired.

" So, are you feeling any better? Please don't yell at me this time," she nervously chuckled.

He flashed a smile at her. " Honestly…I don't know what I'm feeling." He looked up at the sky, relieved to be telling the truth for once.

" What's going on? Is everything alright?" She uncrossed her arms and her expression softened.

" I don't even know anymore. Have you ever had a dream, a dream that just foreshadowed what could happened? Something that made you remember something that happened a long time ago?"

" Well, I had a dream that made me remember how much I love bees," Taylor answered.

" Bees?" He looked at her.

She shrugged. " I remember my dad reading me old science books about bees because their anatomy was perfect."

Chad's stomach pinged upon hearing the word 'dad'.

" I know that wasn't as deep as you were referring to, …"

" No, no, it's great. I just,..I haven't thought about,…what I've been dreaming about forever. Sure I had the occasional flashback, but these dreams, really nightmares, are just so frequent,…I don't what to make of it. Do you think it means something?"

" Chad, I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright, but I'll be lying to you. These dreams could mean something, and I'm not one for absolutes, but don't think on them too much. You're so stressed out and tired from what I've seen, and you really need to just relax."

" I wish I could," he said rubbing his neck, " but I can't shake this feeling. Maybe I should take them as a warning."

" If you feel the best thing is to act on them, then you should."

Chad sighed. " Have you ever tried to be something that you aren't?"

" Everyone has. It's human nature."

" But you pretend so much, you don't even know who you are anymore."

Taylor took a step closer to him. " Did you want to tell me something, Chad?"

Chad opened his mouth to speak, but quickly stopped himself. " I… can't tell you. I'm sorry."

" I get it."

Chad slid down to the ground. " I wish none of this ever happened."

" Things happen for a reason." Taylor joined him on the ground. " Whether it's fate or choice, it's really all out of our hands if you really look at it."

" I feel like such a girl talking to you about my dreams and stuff," he admitted while slightly chuckling.

" Well, I'm glad that you feel close enough to me to tell me about your dreams. And stuff."

Chad turned to her and stared into her eyes. This was the same Taylor that he made fun of, constantly teased, and fought with on almost a daily basis. Why was she so different all of a sudden?

Impulse lead him to her lips and his hands to her face as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply on her lips. Her eyes gently came to a close in response of his sudden actions. Her heart bombarded her chest however at the scent of him sending messages of to her brain that made her palms sweat and her pulse race.

" Hey, Chad, Taylor! Are you two still out here?" Troy yelled walking outside.

Chad and Taylor pulled apart in response and stood up immediately.

" Hey Gabs, they're still out here!" he called back inside the house. Gabriella walked out and sighed.

" I thought you guys were leaving. Did you want to come back inside? I have another movie we can watch," she said.

" No, no, it's fine Gabriella, really. I should be heading home anyway," Taylor confessed. She opened her car door and stole a glance at Chad when she stepped in her car.

Chad stared at her when she started the car engine and drove out of the driveway and down the road. The wind blew causing a shiver up his spine as soon as she left his sight.

" Chad, are you coming in?" Gabriella asked from her house's porch.

Chad took a while to process the question in his head after what just happened. " Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Chad turned around slowly and walked out into the Montez's household.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and be nice. 


	7. Safety

So I had already typed this chapter, well most of it anyway and then my computer decides to go to hibernation mode for life and never turn on. Technology doesn't like me…

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

And thank you to all my reviewers!! -cornique chaylor girl, rythem513, Matt the Batman Fan, xxMissCutiexx, Cat 2, Chaylorlovr58, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, and Always-Here-Imani.-

* * *

Chad made his way back inside the house. Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other before following his lead. Troy bringing up the rear closed the door behind them.

" Well, we can still finish this movie, if you guys want to," Gabriella said, making light conversation. " But I know it's sorta a chick flick and seeing as I'm the only chick here…"

" Nah, it's alright Gabi, I'm sure Chad was enjoying the movie, wasn't he?" Troy asked to apparently no one as Chad stood in silence.

Gabriella walked up to him. " Chad, are you alright? Did something happen between you and Taylor?"

" What? Oh, um, everything is cool. Everything is great. I just think I should be getting home," Chad answered rubbing his head.

Troy questioned, "Are you sure man?"

" Yeah, yeah I think it's best."

" Oh, well, it was nice having you Chad, we should do this more often," Gabriella said.

" Sure, that'll be great," Chad mumbled as he turned and began to walk towards the door. But the door already opened before he reached it, revealing Gabriella's mom donning a smile from cheek to cheek.

" Gabriella, I have good news," she announced as she ran up and hugged her daughter.

Gabriella looked baffled. " What is it, Mom?"

" Ricardo got the position, he's gonna be filling in as a part time substitute at your school!"

" Oh that's wonderful. Is he coming over?" she asked.

" In a little while. He said he had to stop by his place and pick up a few things."

" I'm sorry guys, how rude of me, but Ricardo is my mom's boyfriend, practically my second father," Gabriella said.

" Oh, Gabriella, hush," her mother replied slightly waving her hand to her.

" He's been hoping to get a job at East High for a while now. If anyone deserved it, it's him."

Troy commented, " Well maybe he'll take over for Ms. Darbus. I'm telling you, she's not the greatest way to start your day."

Gabriella chuckled. "Troy, you have to admit she's grown on you."

" No comment."

"Hello Troy and Chad. Were you guys leaving? You're more than welcome to stay for dinner," Ms. Montez explained.

" No thanks, Ms. Montez, I should head home," Chad said.

Troy shrugged. " I can stay for a little while longer."

" Well, you're more than welcome to. I guess we'll see you later then, Chad."

" Ok, bye." Chad placed his hand in his pocket.

Gabriella could be heard bouncing up and down. " Maybe you'll get to meet Ricardo, you'll love him, he's so nice," Chad could hear her exclaimed, which only deepened his depression.

He never had a father figure after his father's untimely death. Him and his mom were always too busy moving, so his mom never had a chance to settle down with anyone. He guessed she figured this whole experience has been too dramatic for him, he couldn't handle having someone replace his dad.

* * *

He made it home at a reasonable time to see his mother on the couch watching television.

" Hey, sweetie, I thought you would be at Gabriella's," she said.

" Decided to come home early. I was going to head out anyway, but once she said her mother's boyfriend was due over, I wanted to get out there quickly." He sat down on the couch next to his mom. "I didn't want it to get to awkward."

" I understand."

" It seems that he's going to be working at the high school soon."

" Oh, that would be good. Maybe a bit unpleasant for Gabriella though," she commented.

Chad shifted his position, "Well, Troy seems to cope with it with Coach there. Guess it can't be too bad."

"Would you want me at your school?"

"Only if you promise to keep the baby pictures on hold."

"Aw, but you were such a cute baby. I can't make on promises I can't keep."

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Chad hesitated.

She looked concerned. " Sure, anything you want to talk about, I'm always here for you."

"There's this girl…"

"Aww, my baby likes someone, who is she sweetie?"

Chad groaned, "Mom, it's not like that. It's just, I'm afraid. I'm afraid for her."

His mother looked puzzled. "What is it then?"

" I'm just afraid we're getting too close. And I don't want to put her in any danger…"

" Son, what have I told you about that? The police assured us that we're perfectly safe here in Albuquerque and that we, that's including you, have nothing to worry about."

" I know that," Chad replied, "but still. I've been having these weird feelings that something's gonna happen. Like someone is watching me, waiting to get me. To get us. And even if it's not gonna happen, I don't wanna put her through this. Or any of my friends through this."

" You shouldn't be worrying about that. I assure you, everything will be all right. You are welcome to live your life as a normal teenager like you are."

" That's the only problem isn't it? We're not exactly normal are we?"

She patted Chad's back not being able to find words to say. " Well, I'm about to head upstairs. I have an early day tomorrow. There's some dinner in the fridge if you haven't eaten, as well as those microwave dinners in the freezer that you always seem to like. " She kissed Chad on his forehead as he hastily wiped it off.

" Mom, I'm getting a little old for that," he said.

" You're never too old for me. Good night."

" Night, mom."

Chad got up and made his way into the kitchen wondering how he was going to distance himself from Taylor. For her own sake.

* * *

Taylor shoved her English book into her locker then shut it to a close before a hand stopped the familiar slamming sound of her metal cabinet.

" Hello, Chad," she said.

Chad shifted uncomfortably. " Taylor, can we…you know, talk?"

" What about Chad?"

" About the, you know…"

" The kiss?" Taylor questioned.

" Yeah. It's not that I didn't want it, or that I take it back…"

Taylor sighed. "Then what are you saying then?"

" I'm saying that, we….we can't do that again," he confessed.

" We do you mean we can't do that again? You mean I can't kiss you again?"

Chad groaned as he tried to explain this to her. " No, yes, I mean, Taylor, we just have to stay like this."

" Chad, what are you getting on about? I'm not understanding."

" Taylor, yesterday, that kiss, didn't happen. I'm not looking for anyone to get close to right now. I don't want you to get the wrong impression about us."

" The impression that you could actually like me?"

" Taylor…"

" You know Chad, just when you actually begin to display some humanly emotions, you just have to take it all back, don't you?"

Chad swallowed hard, before replying, " I wish you would just heard me out."

" Oh, I've heard you crystal clear." She folded her arms and took a step away from him. "You don't like me and I have no attraction to you whatsoever. Yesterday never happened or will happen again. This conversation is over."

She walked off leaving Chad to close her locker and stand in sadness. Troy approached him.

" Hey man, what's up? Never mind, I've got some news for you, fourth period? It's gonna be a breeze. That dude Gabriella was talking about? Her mom's boyfriend? He's our new sub!"

" Seriously? That's great."

" Yeah, I'm actually going to pass. You should meet him."

" Really Troy?"

" I'm not joking. You know I never get serious about my teachers. You gotta know this dude is cool."

"Well, I have nothing else to do now." After sulking about Taylor, he followed Troy into their fourth period classroom, before Chad stopped in his tracks. From his beady eyes to his callous fingers, he knew his nightmare was true.

" Chad, meet Mr. Thomas," Troy said.

* * *

You could've probably see that coming. Sorry for the late update, but please review and be nice!


	8. Escape

It's been awhile.

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapter.

Thank you for reviewing Rose of Hope, tic tac toe 03, lilmissmonique, ChaylorTwilightQueen10, AwTrLover14, Always-Here-Imani, Matt the Batman Fan, HP4EverLuver, and rythem513. I do appreciate every review.

* * *

Chad ran down the now empty hallway. The second period bell had rung after a few seconds of him looking evil in the face. He had to make it to the office to call his mom, the police, someone. The worst possible day for him to have gotten his phone taken away by Darbus after morning basketball. _One Shakespeare joke gone too far,_ he blamed.

He barged through the office door, interrupting the secretaries' conversation. "Can we help you?"

Chad didn't bother with formalities. He rushed and leaped over the wooden desk and grabbed the nearest phone. He picked it up. There was no dial tone. Chad pressed every button, still getting no dial tone.

"What is wrong with the phone?!" he yelled.

"They said they were working on them today during lunch. Is there something wrong?" a secretary asked.

Chad slammed the phone down and grunted in frustration. "Do either one of you have a cell phone?"

"Well pardon me, but cell phone usage is prohibited on…"

"I really don't care, give me detention later, I need a cell phone, now!" he begged. A secretary shakily reached for her purse and handed him her phone. He immediately grabbed it and dialed his mom's work number. His mom's voice wasn't the one her heard on the receiver.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Miss Danforth isn't in right now," her assistant explained, "she went back home to pick up a few things. Can I leave a message for you?"

Chad ended the call without another word. He type his home phone number, praying his mom would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Mom, we're in danger," he said quietly knowing the secretaries were overhearing.

Chad's mom was baffled. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Chad took one look at the secretaries and shook his head. He walked out of the office quickly.

"Hey, don't forget my phone!" the secretary called out to him.

He walked around the East High entranceway, seeing if anyone was around to listen to his call. He crouched over near the brick walls of the school building.

"Mom, he's here. He's here at East High. They have him filling as a sub for one of my classes!" he rushed, most of his words coming out in a blur.

She replied, "Calm down, now tell me what are you talking about?"

"Rico Thomas is here, at East High. Mom, dad's killer is here!"

A moment of silence had passed before Kelly spoke to her son. "Chad, were are you right now?"

"I'm behind a corner, up against a brick wall. I rushed out of there once I saw him."

"Chad, I want you to stay in school."

Chad's jaw dropped. "Mom, what…"

"Chad, you are safest at school, you need to stay there for as long as you can as stay around as many people as you can."

"But Mom…"

"Chad,…"she hesitated, "Anthony, he isn't going to do anything if you're around people. I'm going to call the police right now. I'll come get you once I've told them."

Chad took in a deep breath. Fear still trembled in his heart, but he knew the nightmare would soon be over. "Mom, I love you."

"I love you too." Click. Chad hung up the cell phone he was using and went back inside East High.

* * *

After Chad was faced with a verbal rebuking from Principal Matsui and a double detention from the secretaries, he headed towards his homeroom. The bell rung as soon as he stepped in the room.

"Ah, Mr. Danforth, how grateful are we to be presented with your presence?" Ms. Darbus announced. Chad quickly walked around her and sat in his usual seat. He could feel eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. He knew those eyes belonged to Taylor, but he couldn't bring himself to look back at her. He didn't trust himself around her. And that was a risk he couldn't afford at the moment.

"Chad, where did you run off to?" Troy asked. "In second period, I actually paid attention. Did you know we were learning about the Civil War?"

"Sorry man, I had to call my mom. Family business," he muttered.

Troy had turned around. "It's all cool. Are you stoked for fourth period though? We have Mr. Thomas, dude."

Chad felt his stomach fall like a brick as his eyes widen. "Yeah, yeah, uh, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go see the nurse."

Chad got up and went over to Ms. Darbus. Taylor looked down as Darbus signed his pass and he left the classroom. Troy walked over to Gabriella leaving Taylor with two empty seats in front of her. She frowned as she looked down at her desk. _Does he hate me now?_ She wondered.

* * *

"Gabi, you see him, he won't even look at me."

Taylor and Gabi were in the library for fourth period, doing some research on a project they both had already finished.

"I kissed him, he kissed me; we kissed! And now he wants to dump me off to the side," Taylor said.

Gabriella countered, "But you were the one who said he didn't like you and you had no attraction towards him whatsoever."

"Then why am I so concerned about him? I mean did you see how he was almost late for homeroom and then left before it ended?"

"I can't say I've really noticed," she shrugged. Taylor sighed and walked away to a bookshelf a few feet away. Gabriella followed. "Taylor, if you like Chad so much…"

"No Gabi," Taylor butted holding up a finger. "See that's where you're wrong. I don't like Chad. It's impossible for anyone to like someone that remotely egotistical, arrogant, pompous, self-indulging…"

"Oh, self-indulging, you must really like him." Gabriella joked. Taylor rolled her eyes in response. "Tay, I'm kidding. But I do think you like, regardless of what you think."

Taylor turned to her friend. "Then what do I do?" she whispered. "What do I do if I kinda sort of like, but he obviously wants no part of me?"

"Maybe he's just a commitment-phobe. You know most guys, rather have their cake and eat it too, than appreciate the process it took to make that cake and value it for it content."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've dished out that pearl of wisdom from experience," Taylor coaxed raising her eyebrows.

Gabriella tilted her head while she grabbed a book from the shelf. "It's Ricardo, my mom's boyfriend. He's such a commitment-phobe, I wonder if he's really in this relationship for keeps."

"How long have they been dating?"

"Not that long, but that's not the point. You should see the way my mom pines over him when he's around, even when he's not around. I wish they just settle down already."

Taylor brushed over the line of book with her finger as she listened to her. "Things take time, calm down."

"First I have to consult you and your love life, now I have to take hold of my mom's," Gabriella concluded. She put the book back on the shelf and turned her heel. "I should be getting paid for this."

* * *

I know I may have left off at the worst possible cliff hanger possible, sorry, but I'm trying to update more often. More action to come...Please review and be nice:)


End file.
